brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rexy
Rexy '''or known as '''Roberta is a female Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park who was first released in 2015 as part of the Jurassic World theme. She also appears in the LEGO Jurassic World video game in 2015. Background Rexy was born around 1988, inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna (Site B), along with another Tyrannosaurus rex like the Tyrannosaurus Doe. It was at this compound where Rexy spent the first few months of her life inside the lab being taken care of by her handlers before she was transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaurus Paddock as an attraction for Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park (1993) When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, Rexy still refused to answer the call. Later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s tampering with the programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group was in, shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing also shut down. Tim then observed water in a cup having rhythmic ripples caused by Rexy walking close by, Tim then noticed the goat was gone, at which point Lex asked: “Where’s the goat?” Rexy then revealed herself to the visitors by ripping apart the goat left by the fence as bait. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut for refuge. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus ''moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth, she proceeded to step through her mangled handy work and stop to let out a roar. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated on accident in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked to the front door Gennaro left open and peered into the front doors of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door shut next to the ''T. rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. Rexy followed fleeing Dr. Malcolm toward the Tyrannosaurus Paddock Bathroom, injured him as he was flung into the building, she then found and ripped apart the cowering Gennaro while Dr. Grant rescued Lex from inside the car, not long after freeing Lex, Rexy returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside. After Dr. Grant rescued Tim from the tree, the two with Lex, began their trek back to the Visitors Center, Park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler arrived at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to retrieve those who had been stranded there only to find Rexy's mess. Acting quickly, the two began searching for the group and calling out their names. At the site of the collapsed restroom hut, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler found the remains of Donald Genarro and recovered Dr. Malcolm who was quite injured, but alive due to his quick thinking to reduce blood loss by using his belt as a tourniquet. After loading Dr. Malcolm into their Jeep, the two took one last sweep of the area, Dr. Sattler spotted the ruined hulk of the second tour car that Rexy had pushed over the cliff adjacent to her Paddock. Although Muldoon and Dr. Sattler did not find Tim, Lex, or Dr. Grant, they did find their shoe prints in the mud, which told them that they were indeed alive. While the two were gone, Dr. Malcolm observed the water in Rexy’s footprints having rhythmic ripples, announcing her close presence. When the two returned to the Jeep, Rexy crashed through a line of trees and began chasing the three along a service road. After a very close chase, the Tyrannosaurus was unable to chase down her prey and gave up her pursuit. The next day, as Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s trek continued, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure and witnessed Rexy hunting the herd of Gallimimus. After watching in amazement for a while from behind a fallen log, Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. Rexy was seen later that day when she actually followed the Raptor ''that had come through the plaster cover in the wall, and grabbed the same Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws, killing it. Using the distraction, Rexy provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, the Raptor, who was The Big One that pursued the group through the Visitors Center, foolishly attacked the larger theropod possible trying avenge the death of her partner. Rexy snapped at her but could not reach her. she rolled her head, and the Raptor fell into the ''T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and then Rexy let out a mighty bellow in triumph. After this battle, she roamed around Isla Nublar as top predator of the island. Jurassic World (2015) After 22 years later during her time of freedom she was able to survive from the other herbivores that were around, during the construction of Jurassic World, Rexy was put back into captivity through unknown methods. She now lives in the T. rex Kingdom attraction of the dinosaur park. She is still fed goats like before, but they have learned the way to bring her out, is by dispensing a flare to get her attention. By the time she was found, she was very sick but luck they took care of her. Around the same time, all if not most of the Isla Sorna dinosaurs were transported to the park. It's possible she shared her Kingdom with other Tyrannosaurs. But this remains unconfirmed. Rexy mainly stayed in her paddock for most of the incident. Using flares, Claire guided Rexy to the I-rex, where she threw the flare at the carnivore. When the flare hit the I''-''rex, Rexy attacked her viciously. Rexy initially had the advantage, landing several blows and drawing first blood on the I-''rex'', but the terror soon became the dominant opponent in the conflict, putting the Tyrannosaurus to the ground. However, before the I-rex could kill her, Blue, the leader Velociraptor of the battle, intervened by lunging onto the I-''rex'', giving Rexy time to get up off the ground. With Blue latched onto the I-rex, Rexy grabbed the I-rex dragging her into the nearby buildings of Main Street. She finally flung the carnivore near the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus that resided there leaped out of the water to snatch the I-''rex'', killing the hybrid. After the fight, Rexy and Blue looked at each other, but Rexy decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help before walking away, wild once more. Rexy later let out a triumphant roar from the Control Center helipad while surveying the ruined park. She had remain to be proven to be Queen of Isla Nublar. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) Three years after the destruction of Jurassic World, Rexy appears at the former theme park after having sensed a disturbance in her territory. A group of men have entered the lagoon in an attempt to retrieve a DNA sample from the Indominus Rex skeleton lying at the bottom. She ambushes a worker in a yellow raincoat who is controlling the gate to the exhibit with a remote. As she is chasing him towards a helicopter, she steps on the remote which stops the gate from closing all the way, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. She then tries to pull the helicopter down by the ladder, but the ladder breaks and she is left holding a piece of it as the chopper flies away. She roars in anger just as the Mosasaurus leaps from the ocean, grabbing the man in the yellow rain coat who is still clinging to what was left of the ladder. The rest of the men get away with the I-Rex sample. The next time Rexy appears is when Owen, Claire and Franklin are fleeing from the erupting volcano after being left to die by the mercenaries. The group finds a Gyrosphere but before Owen gets in, a Carnotaurus appears. Just as it is about to lunge at Owen, Rexy lunges and throws the Carnotaurus down, roaring triumphantly as the volcano erupts behind her. She then runs off, fleeing with the rest of the dinosaurs. After escaping the Gyrosphere underwater, Owen, Claire and Franklin briefly see Rexy being carried onto the ship along with several other dinosaurs, including Blue. The trio sneak on board as the ship is leaving and locate Blue, who will need a blood transfusion to survive after being shot in a recent confrontation. Claire and Owen sneak into the cage holding the sedated Rexy to take her blood, as she is the most similar animal on board to Blue and therefore the safest bet to donate blood. Rexy is asleep, however she moves her head making retrieving her blood difficult. Claire has to climb on her back to reach the vein. During the process, some workers notice the door to Rexy’s cage is open, and shuts it, trapping Owen and Claire inside with her. Moments later Rexy wakes up and begins thrashing around. Claire manages to slip through the bars on the top of the cage and opens the door to free Owen. Rexy is still thrashing about however, and Owen is trapped. He leaps through Rexy’s mouth seconds before her jaws snap shut, and they lock her in, leaving her roaring angrily and trying to escape. Luckily Claire managed to get the blood out and they are able to save Blue. Later, Owen and Claire are captured, and Rexy is seen being ushered into a holding pen barely big enough for her to stand. She is fed a goat on the way to the basement of the Lockwood mansion where all the dinosaurs are being held in preparation for auction. Owen unleashes a Stygimoloch to the Auction room during the showing of the Indoraptor and Rexy never makes it to auction. She is presumably still in her cage during the fight with the Indoraptor in the mansion. Later, Claire lets all the dinosaurs out of their cages to free them from the poisonous gas. She later refuses to open the doors leading outside, however, dooming the animals to die. However, just as it seems that all the dinosaurs will be killed, the doors begin to open. Maisie explains that she felt compelled to free them because she feels a kinship to them as they are also clones. The dinosaurs rush to freedom, escaping into the wild. Mills is seen barely dodging the stampede with the Indominus sample and takes refuge under the car, which is quickly trampled and destroyed in the stampede. As Mills gets up from underneath his wrecked car and picks up the I. rex fragment, Rexy suddenly appears and snatches him in her jaws, brutally shredding him before tearing him in half with a Carnotaurus, and ultimately devouring Mills. Rexy then knocks over the Carnotaurus with her head, scaring it off in the process. Rexy triumphantly roars and walks away, destroying the I. rex fragment in the process and ensuring that no carnivorous hybrid can ever wreak havoc upon the world again. Rexy is then seen breaking into a zoo exhibit and roaring at a lion as Ian Malcolm is heard in voice over condoning the serious of events that have lead to dinosaurs being set loose on the mainland. See Also * Tyrannosaurus rex * The Big One * Blue * Indominus rex * Indoraptor Appearances * 75918 T. rex Tracker * 10758 T-Rex Breakout * 75933 T-Rex Transport Video Game Appearances * LEGO Jurassic World Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Animals